Kehangatan
by Los Malaventurados no Lloran
Summary: Delapan jam di Jumat malam adalah waktu milik kita berdua, Saiko. Obrolan panjang tentang dunia yang ideal, diakhiri dengan bertukar kehangatan, adalah rutinitas kita. Tapi tahukah kau mengapa semua membuatku bosan? PWP, ShuujinxSaiko, 100% geje, RnR?


***Oke, saya akhirnya berani bikin fic pervert ShuujinxSaiko setelah ngejuriin fic yang jauh lebih pervert dari ini di IFA 2011 xD #salah #plak. Bakuman itu punya Tsugumi Ohba + Takeshi Obata, Nukumori itu punya Home Made Kazoku *ini lagu rikuesan translet dari agent #2-neechan yang abis kena plagiat di fandom tetangga, my condolences ya~*, tapi ceritanya punya saia ^^. M-rated untuk lemon PWP yang nggak seberapa "asem" sebenernya. Enjoy, sebarkan tagar #semangatIFA2011, and RnR please~!***

_Lewat tangan yang saling berpegangan, kehangatanmu terinduksi padaku  
>"Terkadang, kau juga bisa manja, bung"<br>Seperti itu yang kau katakan padaku, aku merasa lega.  
>Di tengah-tengah keramahan yang sederhana, sebuah kehangatan memberikanku keyakinan<br>"Tak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu"  
>Aku bisa merasakan semua perhatian itu<br>Terima kasih, terima kasih untuk semua kehangatan yang tak pernah bisa kujelaskan..._

Jumat malam. Sebuah akhir hari keenam dalam rentetan minggu yang membosankan. Biasanya, di hari ini, manuskrip yang kukerjakan berdua denganmu diserahkan pada pihak penerbitan, dan tersisa waktu delapan jam hingga Sabtu pagi untuk beristirahat, menyingkirkan sejenak semua hal tentang papan cerita, tentang peringkat buah keringat kita di kuesioner minggu selanjutnya, tentang surat-surat penggemar, tentang keluarga. Delapan jam ini milik kita berdua, Saiko.

Dalam detik yang menjadi menit, mengalir kata-kata tentang segala mimpi, segala dunia sempurna yang mungkin belum bisa terwujudkan. Biasanya sampai pagi menjelang, disaksikan botol-botol bir yang meminta dikosongkan, wadah-wadah camilan yang menyusut tiba-tiba isinya hingga akhirnya habis dicerna, dan tumpukan lembar papan cerita yang penuh coretan. Istri-istri kita pun nampaknya sudah mafhum akan acara kita berdua, toh kita sudah sangat lama melakukannya, mungkin awalnya sejak kita berdua masih berseragam?

_Namun ada satu hal yang tak pernah mereka berdua tahu, dan cukup kau, aku dan Tuhan yang menjadi saksinya. Entah kapan pula semua ini bermula, yang jelas setelah malam pertama itu, kita telah melangkah ke dimensi yang berbeda, dimensi hubungan yang melebihi perkawanan dan persahabatan. Dan tak ada jalan untuk kembali lagi._

Selalu, sejenak setelah dini hari, kau segera mohon diri ke belakang ruang kerja kami. Isyaratmu untuk ke kamar mandi menjadi isyarat implisit agar kita segera mulai. Kau selalu menyiapkannya dengan seksama, tak ingin sedetikpun momen itu rusak. Dari lemari dalam kamar mandi itu, kau membawa cairan pelicin, dan karet elastis yang nantinya akan kukenakan.

Kau suka mempersiapkan segalanya dengan cepat. Tak lebih dari sepuluh detik sejak kau memberikan lembaran elastis itu padaku, aku sudah mengenakannya, dan posisimu nyaris berlutut sempurna, melebarkan kakimu yang jenjang dan memperlihatkan lubang pribadimu yang tak kau berikan aksesnya pada sembarang orang. Lubang itu, dan kau seutuhnya, adalah milikku.

Selanjutnya, kau mulai melumuri jemarimu yang kurus dengan cairan wangi itu. Dan kau mulai memasukkan jemarimu pada lubang di balik tubuhmu. Awalnya perlahan, dan makin lama makin cepat. Tak lama setelahnya, kau lepas jarimu, dan kaupasrahkan lubang itu untuk kumasuki.

Beberapa detik kemudian, "pasak bumi" milikku telah tertanam dalam dirimu. Kau memohon, mengerang, menangis, mencakar, agar aku bergerak lebih cepat. Aku hanya bisa menurutinya, dan sebenarnya, aku juga menikmatinya. Aku suka friksi yang kurasakan saat bagian dalam tubuhmu meremas organ yang baru saja kumasukkan. Aku merindukan eranganmu yang terus meminta lebih. Dan tak berapa lama setelahnya, dalam diam, dan mungkin sedikit desahan kadang-kadang, kita mencapai sebuah titik dimana semua masalah terlupakan, termuntahkan bersama cairan putih yang keluar dari tubuh bagian selatan masing-masing dari kita. Rasanya nyaman, dan ringan.

Aku tahu, rasa nyaman itu hanya bertahan beberapa detik saja. Setelah itu, kau akan merapikan pakaianmu, menjadi dirimu yang sebelumnya, dan tertawa lepas, seakan adegan yang barusan itu tak pernah terjadi. Aku juga tahu apa reaksi istri-istri kita jika menemukan kita tengah melakukannya, tengah memuaskan hasrat terpendam dan mengeluarkan suara-suara memalukan. Mereka punya, kok, kunci ke ruang kerja ini – dan hey, bukankah kau yang memberikannya pada mereka? -, dan jika mereka melihatnya, mungkin mereka akan merekamnya, dan mempermalukan kita di pengadilan dalam sidang gugatan cerai, dan atau sidang perebutan hak asuh anak.

_Tapi aku tak peduli. Dan apa kau juga peduli? Kurasa tidak._

Namun kurasa alasan kau tak peduli lain dengan alasanku. Kau tak peduli, karena kau menganggapnya hanya permainan biasa untuk membunuh waktu selepas kerja. Seperti ular tangga, monopoli, atau permainan papan lainnya. Kau menganggapnya sebagai bukti kegilaanku saja.

Ya, memang aku sedikit tak waras. Aku yang menarikmu ke dunia pembuatan manga, dunia fantasi dimana kita bisa membuat sebuah dunia yang ideal seperti imajinasi kita. Kau yang realis awalnya menolak, namun kemudian kau setuju menjadi kawan kerjaku, hanya karena kau berjanji kau akan menikahi Miho – ya, istrimu sekarang -, jika saja manga buatan kita dibuat serialisasinya.

_Bukan karena aku. _

Kau mau tahu alasanku tak peduli akan semuanya?

Karena aku mencintaimu. Ya, aku mencintai semangatmu. Aku mencintai setiap gambar yang kau hasilkan dari goresan pena yang kau pakai. Aku mencintai tubuh rampingmu, rambut biru tuamu, mata polosmu – dan ah, kau terlalu sempurna di mataku untuk dideskripsikan dengan kata-kata. Aku yang biasanya mudah melanang kata gombal pun terbungkam.

_Perbedaan alasan kita kadang membuatku bosan. Kadang, aku berharap Jumat malam tak datang. Biar semua perasaan ini tenggelam dibalik lautan tinta dan kertas gagal penuh revisi saja. Namun demikian, aku tak bisa menghentikan diriku untuk mengharapkan Jumat malam segera tiba, dan setiap hari itu tiba, aku selalu menyerah, dan melakukannya kembali. Lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Tak konsisten, bukan? _

Pun jua malam ini, kita pun melakukannya. Sinar bulan purnama yang tertutup kabut putih mencuri-curi masuk lewat jendela ruang kerja kami yang gordinnya tertiup angin malam. Sinar itu, bersama dengan lolonganmu yang berteriak agar aku masuk semakin dalam, entah mengapa membuatku sedikit merasa seperti vampir. Kujangkau leher putih susu milikmu yang tanpa cacat sedikit pun, dan kugigit dengan gigi taringku. Kurasakan cairan merah masuk ke mulutku, rasa asin bercampur amis menari-nari di lidahku. Kau mengerang, dan tubuhku terasa basah. Kau tiba di titik itu lebih dulu, nampaknya.

Merasakan basahnya tubuhku oleh saripatimu, tak butuh waktu lama sampai aku tiba di titik klimaks, di dalam tubuhku, menanamkan benihku jauh di dalam tubuhku. Aku tahu, karena kau pria yang notabene tak mungkin punya rahim sejak lahir, benih itu takkan tumbuh menjadi penerus kita, tapi toh siapa peduli?

Namun ada yang berbeda malam ini. Jemarimu perlahan meraih kepalaku, dan menariknya pada badanmu. Aku hanya bisa pasrah, menunggu apa yang akan kaulakukan padaku selanjutnya.

"Mari hentikan ini semua, Shuujin. I-ini mulai menyakitkan untukku…", bisikmu perlahan, nyaris tak terdengar, beradu desibel dengan angin malam yang kencang berhembus lewat jendela.

Menyakitkan? Secara fisik memang ya, kupikir. Aku tahu, terkadang kau tak bisa berjalan di hari Sabtu, dan memilih menggeser kursimu ke dekat mejaku jika kau merasa ada bagian dari ceritaku yang harus kurubah, atau kutambah.

"M-menyakitkan? Lain kali aku takkan terlalu kasar, deh….", ujarku, salah tingkah, sembari tertawa.

_Ya, lagi-lagi tawa palsu._

"Aku serius, Shuujin. Secara fisik, aku tak apa-apa, namun setelah aku melakukannya denganmu, aku merasa… Kosong."

_Tak sadarkah kau bahwa aku yang lebih merasa kosong disini?_

"Merasa kosong? Maksudmu?", aku bertanya.

"Teman tak seharusnya melakukan ini, bukan? Sekarang kau melakukannya padaku. Apa kau pikir aku akan menganggapnya biasa saja? Sebenarnya tidak! Ini salahmu karena menganggap semuanya cuma permainan…" desismu, masih pelan. Namun terdengar jelas intonasinya berubah, nafasnya mencuat dan menurun di setiap kata yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Aku ternganga.

_Bukankah kau yang menganggap ini semua main-main?_

"Er… Jadi selama ini, kau anggap apa 'olahraga' kita setiap Jumat malam ini?"

_Aku tak peduli pertanyaanku barusan itu retoris atau tidak, aku hanya ingin jawabannya, sekarang._

Namun kau hanya terdiam, dan memelukku lebih dalam. Kami bergumul dalam kesunyian, yang bicara hanya suhu tubuh masing-masing. Setelah lima menit tercekat dalam diam, kau akhirnya berani mengatakannya.

"Kau pikir aku mau melakukan ini karena apa? Aku mencintaimu dari dulu, bodoh", ujarmu, sedikit tersinggung entah mengapa.

_Tiga kata yang ingin kudengar dari dulu. Eh, lebih tepatnya dua, minus kata "bodoh" di belakangnya._

"Kau yakin? Setelah ini, kita bahkan takkan bisa kembali lagi sebagai teman, bahkan sebagai partner kerja….", ujarku. Aku sih sudah kadung tergila-gila padamu, jadi apapun perkataan dari bibir dan lidahmu, akan kuterima sebagai jawaban. Walau pahit.

"Aku sudah tahu kok, kita akan melewati jalan tanpa puncak, tanpa hasil, dan tanpa makna buat banyak orang. Tapi bagiku, bisa menyatakannya juga sudah cukup…" ujarmu lagi, kali ini mantap.

"Dasar bodoh", balasku. "Kau tak tahu betapa kerasnya usahaku menahan perasaanku padamu biar kau tak tahu. Aku takut kau kabur jika aku menyatakannya duluan padamu, tahu!"

"Padahal nyatakan saja… Hahaha, kita sama-sama bodoh ya?", tanyamu, dengan polos.

_Kepolosan itu yang membuatku tak bisa marah padamu, dan justru membuatku semakin terikat padamu._

"Iya juga… Eh, ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan istri-istri kita?", tanyaku, kali ini serius. Aku yakin, Miho mencintaimu sepenuh hati, dan kau juga. Mungkin saat ini kau juga masih kebingungan menentukan batas antara "teman kerja" dan "teman tapi mesra". Dan meskipun rumah tanggaku dengan Kaya berjalan normal-normal saja, sebenarnya aku tak bisa menyamakan kadar cintaku padanya sebesar kadar cintaku padamu.

Kau terdiam.

"Hingga saat yang tepat, sebaiknya kita rahasiakan saja olahraga Jumat malam ini dari mereka", ujarnya. "Sebenarnya aku tak tega membohongi mereka, tapi… Aku pun belum siap menghadapi resikonya".

_Aku pun berpikir demikian. Apa kata dunia nantinya?_

"Ah, baiklah, sebaiknya kita akhiri saja percakapan ini sampai disini… Eh, apa kita masih punya kacang?" tanyaku.

Yah, ternyata Jumat malam tak begitu membosankan juga…


End file.
